fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daichi Katchu
Daichi Katchu '''is one of the founding members of the Black and White Squadron and is its second in command. Shiro has said that Daichi is the light to his shadow. His strong will has given him the nickname Iron Heart Daichi Appearance Daichi has a large and tall body standing at 6 feet 5 inches. He has medium length brown hair and a handsome face with dark brown eyes and thick eyebrows. His hands are larger than average easily able to completely grab a person's head and his long legs allow him much mobility. He normally wears a sleeveless shirt that's black and white in color with red borders along with a black pair of pants. Personality Daichi is a kind, honest and mature person who always cares about the well being of those around him. His personality can even calm Aivenna when she's angry. These traits along with great charisma also give him the qualities of a leader which is why he's second in command of the squadron. In fact, Shiro stated that Daichi was more suited to be the leader and offered the position to him which was humbly refused. His intelligence level is equal to that of Shiro's and he always plots something for the good of the team. Shiro's the only one who's really noticed this and says "Even though it looks like he's joking around, before you know it, you're doing things his way." In combat, he has a calm and unwavering serious looking demeanor that shows he's ready all the time. He does this so he can never worry his teammates which he thinks of fondly and he'll whatever he can to protect them no matter what even if he was injured himself. This strong will is the reason why he got his nickname of Iron Heart. History Besides Shiro's father, Daichi was Shiro's first tutor with mechanics and magical syntaxes and Shiro looked up to him like an older brother of sorts. When Shiro became one of the 12 Norvino Knights, Daichi whole heartedly congratulated him and later became the first recruit of Shiro's squadron. He was there for the recruitment of all of the current member and was like the strong pillar supporting the team. Unfortunately, this strong pillar fell one day during a special escort mission where he, Shiro, Ushio, Akane, and Mina were to protect the Queen and the Princess during a diplomatic trip. During the trip, they were attacked by a large and powerful enemy group bent on killing the royal family. At one point, an enemy was able to somehow get within killing range and was about to kill the queen. At the last moment, Daichi was able to get in front and take the full brunt of the blast. This resulted in him having serious injuries needing surgery and a long period of rehabilitation of at least a year promting him to have a leave of absence from the squadron. Even after he was discharged, his legs were still in the recovery process. Even so, he wanted to be there for his squadron so he built a suit of armor that would help him move in combat. Relationships Equipment '''Crushing Saw: '''Daichi's sword which he uses in combat. It's a large red sword that looks like a combination of a large katana and a chainsaw. It also has a chainsaw function which can tear through whatever obstacles are in his way and the blades are as sharp as Mina's katana. It weighs about 300 lbs giving it more force in the swing '''Battle Armor: '''So he could rejoin his squadron in battle, Daichi made a large suit of armor made of a matierial similar to the stuff used in The Cube that could help with his disablities. This thing is bullet proof, blade proof, fire proof (Up to 1000 degrees), acid proof and water proof. The armor itself weighs 500 pounds but moving around while wearing it is easy due to the armor's design which to Daichi is like wearing a robot. By cycling his magic energy through something like the armor's inner skeleton, the mechanical skeleton will support his body by moving the armor in the exact same movement Daichi is doing, making it less strenuous to walk around in. Of course, Daichi is still strong enough to move around without doing this but it's harder. The helmet has a visor that has a magical syntax of Data Scan Magic which alows him to analyze the things around him. It also has many secret compartments capable of storing objects such as guns, extra blades, and tools. The most common weapon he pulls out from it is a semi automatic machine gun pistol with piercing bullets capable of going through most armor. '''Storming Tornado: '''Just like Shiro and the other members of the Black and White Squadron, Daichi has a plane with a magical syntax containing wind magic and lightning magic inside it. It has 3 propellers capable of going supersonic speeds, one on each wing and one on the plane's nose. There is also a Gravity Diffusion system that reduces gravity forces on Daichi while piloting as well as being able to manipulate the gravity field around the plane allowing even more maneuverability. On the back of the wings and the plane's body, there are powerful thrusters which gives the plane a powerful boost in speed. The plane is capable of going a maximum of 2 times the speed of sound. Many of the parts are movable and are the reason of the many switches, knobs and monitors to work with making it one of the most complicated planes to fly effeciently especially with the speed it can go. Magics & Abilities Physical Skills '''Immense Strength: '''Back when he was just a mechanic, he already had to lift equipment and machinery several times heavier than his own body sometimes up to 500 lbs per arm. After he joined up with Shiro and started the Black and White Squadron training regime, he became even stronger almost doubling his earlier mentioned strength. This especially applies to his grip strength being able to easily crush a cannonball into the size of a pea with his bare hands. '''Immense Endurance: '''Daichi's body is one of the strongest in the kingdom, easily able to take many hit with relative ease. He especially decided to improve on this after his one year leave of absence so he could protect the people he cared about more. Now, he can take the full impact of a cannon (Not including explosion damage) if there is with little trouble. '''Enhanced Reflexes: '''Despite his size, Daichi's range of mobility is surprisingly large due to his long legs and his reflexes are very fast. This allows him to react to a fast incoming attack almost immediately after noticing. '''Superior Eyesight: '''Grown from having to deal with the tiniest parts of whatever machinery he's working evolved into an ability extremely useful in battle after Shiro realized it's potential. He can see the smallest details of a person's movements, including their breathing, sweat, muscle contractions, etc. With this, he can time his actions perfectly to nullify the actions of his opponent, sabotaging whatever tactics the opponent tries to execute. He can also use it to strategize through the visualization of the battle from a bird's eye view using the information he's received and is able to move and attack effectively. Combat Skills '''Right of Postponement: '''Because of his large hands, long legs, and strong grip strength, Daichi can easily change his attacks to a different one midway after figuring out what his opponent is going to counter with. This makes it basically useless for his opponents to try to predict his moves because even if they do, he'll just change it midway. By adding in other attacks, it makes it even harder to figure him out. '''Expert Hand to Hand Combat: '''Although he doesn't have a refined style of martial arts like Shiro does, Daichi's ability in hand to hand combat is good enough to deal with Kristel and Shiro at the same time easily. He even helps the two of them improve as a tutor of sorts. He combines the use of the Right of Postponement and his strength in a style that utilizes blocks, grabs, throws, and redirection. Miscellaneous Skills '''Expert Magical Engineer: Daichi also excels in the fields of Magical Engineering specifically in the field of the magical syntax where he is able to input magic into a object through a type of connected system. Depending on the magic inserted into the object, it will gain some sort of ability. Talented Musician: '''Despite his appearance, Daichi enjoys playing music and is quite skilled, his best being the piano. However, he has trouble with instruments like violins due to his large hands. Magical Powers '''Immense Magical Energy: '''The amount of magic energy '''he has is almost equal to that of a powerful SS class mage. The magic pressure alone is enough to create a small crater in the ground. '''King's Presence: '''Due to his charisma and size, Daichi already has a presence that naturally draws peoples' attention. By releasing a short but great burst of magic energy in the form of a wave, the people within a 125 meter range will feel the magic pressure coming from him thus increasing his presence. The first time Daichi tested this out in a public area, everyone affected except for the squadron who knew about his ability prior thought that the former king Raphael Solus had returned due to the ammount of magic pressure Daichi released. Afterwards, Shiro named the ability based off that event as a joke but the name just stuck. '''Earth Magic: '''Daichi's primary magic which gives him control of the earth element which he uses for both offense and defense although more on the defensive side. '''Heavenly Body Magic: '''It is a powerful form of Magic that allows Daichi to use the properties of many astronomical objects for battle, preferably in offense. He can create powerful light blasts or beams of high destructive power, reminiscent of starlight, at their opponents. This light is not the only substance used, however. Daichi is also capable of using the power of gravity against the opponent for destructive usage; the strength can be comparable to the effects caused by a crushing meteor. The use of such Magic can be used to enhance Daichi's own skills drastically for various purposes, such as shrouding them in Magic that can increase his speed significantly. '''Crash: '''A very advanced Magic which gives Daichi the ability to smash everything he comes into contact with when it's activated. He also uses it to send enemies flying with much force or create a deflective barrier. Category:Male Category:Norvino Kingdom Category:Forest Dragon Slayer Category:Black and White Squadron Category:Sword user Category:Armor User Category:Earth Magic User Category:Crash Mage